Reality's Insanity
by hispanicotaku
Summary: Left to die, Cristine faces challenges far more harrowing than what she bargained for in how she is to rewrite who she is and her purpose in living when unknowingly being transported to another dimension. A universe in which anime is the new reality, yet unlike the set manga her presence rewrites a new story line. One of romance, mystery, and death. Levi or Jean possible tracks
1. The End is Only the Beginning

Prolouge

It was a cold day, my breath left white smoke that trailed behind me as I ran to home. I held one hand on my bruised eye and turned a corner to catch my breath. Why me? Why do they always go for me? These questions didn't go unanswered because I already knew why. It was because I am weak. It is because I am weak that they can hurt me. The sound of hurried footsteps cut off my train of thought. "Crap!" I whispered quietly. I turned around only to be facing the one and only, Mark Tracy. His thick figure towered over me, his beautiful, cold face held an evil smile. I was caught, now I must pay.

"Looks like I caught you. Hand over the money, if you decided to run again the punishment will be worse." I slowly took a step back trembling in fear, but in a matter of seconds his fist collided into face throwing me onto the floor. This time I had no place to run, his subordinates surrounded me making a ring for both Mark and I. Tears threatened to escaped as I reached for the money in my pocket. This is how the world works, it's kill or be killed. I have no choice but to play the role of the victim. Every moment that made up my sixteen years of life I have been the coward. I can't do this anymore, just because I am a girl those who are stronger than me push me down. But what makes them so strong? What do they have that I don't? If I gave them my money what will change? I carefully stood up my face stinging and blood dripped from my chin. Mark's face of triumph changed to that of confusion, then anger. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, the pain left me dizzy, but I didn't care, this needs to stop. Enraged, Mark threw another punch which I dodged but he kneed me in the stomach pushing me to the floor again. He started to kick my head and stomach again and again while I was down turning my vision black. I began to cough up blood staining my white t-shirt. "This is what you get maggot! You think you are so strong getting up! Get up from this!" He kicked me again right on my ribs. I screamed in reply, but that didn't stop him. After what seemed to be forever his followers became nervous and told him to stop. He was finally pulled from the bloody heap that was me. "Keep your money! Your medical bills would cost more anyways." Laughing victoriously he left me on the cold alley where I tried to hide. My entire body shuddered with pain as tears streamed my face mixing with a puddle of my own blood. This was it, I was going to die all because I refused to become a victim. My vision started to go black as I stared at the floor. I closed my eyes shut wishing this never happened. Why couldn't I be strong? What did anyone gain from my existence? Nothing. I never had friends and no one will miss me if I die here. I was a nuisance to my parent anyways, they always scolded my presence. At least I have a bit of my dignity dying here. But I could have done so much more, so much more….. I drifted off into the darkness uncertain that I would get out. This is it. If only I would have been stronger….

Whispers disrupted the silence as I started to regain my consciousness. What is going on? My eyelids flickered open to a dark ceiling with a glow from the candle besides me. How did I get here? I thought for a second and all the memories of the encounter with Mark came flooding through. Oh God, I can't believe I actually survived that. Wherever I am these people must have saved me. But why not take me to a hospital? It doesn't matter right? I slowly tried to sit up on the warm bed gasping in pain. This is going to be harder than I thought. I shifted to try a different way then froze staring at the set of eyes on the other side of the room studying me. The glow of the candle flickered of their faces as they were dead silent. I was still frozen with shock, but it wasn't from the pain or the stares. It was because of their faces. They looked like anime characters?! My surprised stare lowered to their clothing. All of them were wearing uniforms that had white pants, many strapping belts, long brown boots, and a jacket with an emblem with dual wings. Their uniforms struck a familiar chord within me until I realized why. These are people from the survey corps in the anime Shingeki no Kyojin. I loved this series, but why are they all here so close to me as if I were in it? Confusion swept over my face as I whipped my head painfully to look at my hands. They weren't my usual scarred and rough hands, they felt smooth and clearly looked animated. This is all a dream right? There was no way I could be in an anime right? I must be in a coma. I tried to stand from the bed ignoring the people watching me, but withered in pain. If this was a dream why does in hurt so much? Suddenly, one of the people hidden in the shadows emerged speaking in what sounded to be Japanese. I looked up from my position facing the one and only Levi Ackerman. His impassive face appeared bored and it took me a second to realize that he was scolding me. From what I understood from his jumble of words he said something that sounded like "baka". I'm pretty sure that means idiot in Japanese. Damn this weird as hell dream, at least it could've been subbed.

"What the actual f*** is going on." I said to the group of people, wishing that at least one of them knew English. It was worth a try, but sadly all I got was faces as confused as mine. I looked back to Levi whose eyes were wide and in a flash he ran out of the room. Well that doesn't explain shit. Trying to keep my cool I sat back onto the bed and continued to talk. "Where am I? Is this real? Is this really Shingeki no Kyojin? What wall are we behind? Is it wall Maria, because if it is we are all screwed." The soldiers in the room remained with their strict position and blank faces. "Well, this is perfect!" I yelled at this dream furiously. This all has to be a dream. As if the universe wanted to answer back, the wood door to this room opened revealing Levi and two more guards holding thick handcuffs. I don't like where this dream is going.


	2. Unconventional Medium

**Sorry I forgot to put this last time but here it is, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Where are you taking me?" My voice cut through the sound of the heavy shackles being tightened around my wrists. Silence. I tried my best to stay calm and not throw a tantrum. I have a feeling that there will be painful consequences if I did. Hands grabbed my arms and hoisted me off the bed and onto my feet. The guards remained by my side and Levi, still expressionless, led the way outside the dark room. Sunlight blinded me momentarily and the guards pushed me to continued walking. These guys mean business. My mind streamed with millions of questions. Where am I going? Why don't they speak? Will they kill me? I don't know, but if they planned on it why would they heal my wounds? The walk to the unknown destination continued for a few more minutes until Levi stopped and opened a door to the right in the never ending hallway. I followed after him and froze. The room was huge and resembled the courtrooms found in the city hall. Realization hit me hard. This was the same room Eren had to await trial in, but did that already happen? People filled the stands and stared at me expectantly, unfrozen from my trance I walked to the isolated chair in the center of the room. I sat down and the guards chained me to it. Why would I be on trial? Did I do anything wrong? I look down to my lap and my eyes widened. I am still wearing my dark blue jeans. I'm still wearing my clothes from the real world, except my white, cotton shirt that was covered in blood. My black converse were also still on my feet. Where do these people think I came from? Why would I be a threat? A loud harsh voice cut off my thoughts. I looked up to face a man with a white beard seated in the podium. He began to speak, but as expected it was all in Japanese. After he finished the room erupted with loud whispers, some were even yelling. I looked over to the members of what appeared to be a cult in confusion. Their gold necklaces made noise as they pointed at me accusingly in desperate and demanding tones. I didn't have to understand what they were saying in order to know they wanted me dead. Terror began to run through my body as I faced the older man in front of me. I mustered my voice and spoke up, "Please, I don't know why I'm here, but I assure you that I'm not a threat. I mean no harm. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. Gomen." The entire room grew silent and stared at me with shocked faces. I turned to Levi for help, but he stood with the other surveycorps members emotionless as usual (shocker). After what seemed to be an eternity, the door I entered from opened with a bang revealing a woman wearing the surveycorps uniform with round glasses and her hair up in a ponytail, Hanji Zoe. Her scream of delight cut through the silence and made my ears ring. Before I had the chance to blink she was in my face studying me. The room erupted into protests and yells, but the man seated in front of me silenced them. After a short statement from Hanji, the man nodded and answered with confirmation. Oh God what did they agree to? The guards came up to my chair, unchained me, and dragged me to follow Hanji walking outside the room. If they agreed for her to dissect me I'm doomed. While planning my escape, the guards threw me into a room and closed the door. I closed my eyes and hope for the worst, but instead of being strapped onto a table for testing I felt the chains on my wrists fall off. I opened my eyes to a table seating a serious Erwin, a bored looking Levi Ackerman, a curious Armin, the smiling Hanji, and a surprised Jean Kristein. Relief washed through my veins as I stared at everyone seated. There aren't going to kill me, for now. An overly excited Hanji motioned to sit in the seat next to her. I cautiously walked and sat at the seat between her and Jean, the center of attention. Well, this is uncomfortable.

***Jean's POV***

"What do you mean she was found outside Wall Rose?" I asked very confused. That means that she survived inside Wall Maria, but that's impossible. Even the best soldier couldn't live in the titan infested area. How could an untrained girl survive?

"It means exactly that." Levi answered clearly bored. This guy pisses me of more than that suicidal bastard. Before I could yell back at him Armin's voice cut me off.

"Not just that. She isn't from behind the walls." He stated nervously his blue eyes boring into mine. Isn't from behind the walls?! It has been centuries since humanity built those walls to save themselves from extinction. Is it possible there has been survivors? I looked to Erwin seated across from me with a troubled expression.

"How?" My question was never answered. The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. I turned around to see Hanji walking to seat beside me and a girl standing in the doorway wrapped in bandages staring ahead of her with questioning eyes. Whatever thought I had in my mind was wiped clear as I stared gaping at the girl. She had light brown hair that reached her back and bright green eyes that glowed of her tan skin. She looked my age and was about Hanji's height, with a slim figure. She was incredibly beautiful, even though she had many cuts on her face and her loose white shirt was stained with patches of blood. I took note of her unusual pants and shoes. It wasn't until she started to walk to the empty seat beside me until I was out of the trance and closed my mouth. Thankfully no one noticed. This girl was seriously shoving any thought of Mikasa out of my mind. I need to know her. I took a sideway glance at the girl who began to take a seat next to me. Her face remained unreadable as she silently studied everyone. Hanji's obviously excited voice destroyed the silence.

"Hello! My name is Hanji Zoe! The dark fellow next to me is Captain Levi. The boy is Armin, that's my superior Erwin, and the one besides you is Jean Kristein. What's your name?" I resisted the urge to lean closer to the girl. Where was she from? The room was silent for a few seconds until the girl answered in a language I've never heard before. Her steady voice spoke in a tone that sounded like a question until she sighed. What language was that? That certainly confirms she isn't from these walls, but where? Hanji looked at the girl fascinated and pointed at herself repeating her name. Understanding what she meant the strange girl pointed at herself and spoke.

"Cristine Davidson." Hanji clapped with joy and everyone else remained silent. Cristine, a normal name. I continued to stare at her as she pointed at Levi with a serious expression. "Captain. Petra. Gunther. Erd. Aurou." Levi's eyes immediately widened then his face darkened. Even I know what happened to his squad of elites. Each died, but how will she know their names? As if that wasn't already confusing, tears began to fall from her eyes. Did she know they died?! She quickly wiped them away then pointed at Armin. "Mikasa. Eren. Titan." She said the last word slowly. Did she know that Eren was a titan-shifter? She just woke up today and never met him, how would she know that? Armin appeared surprised then studied her matching her determined expression. She skipped Erwin and stared right into my eyes. I was caught off guard by the sadness in them. "Marco." I felt my own eyes widen when she said the name of my fallen friend. How? The entire room fell into a deeper silence and even Hanji stayed quiet staring at the girl. Who was she?


	3. Anime vs Reality

Jean POV*

"Oh my titan, she's a genius!" Hanji stood up knocking over her chair jumping around like a lunatic. Levi appeared more annoyed (if that were possible) and yelled at her to sit down. Erwin remained unreadable as if what had just happened was nothing, and Armin began to franticly search for something. I might have tried to calm everyone (besides Erwin) down if I weren't preoccupied with staring into the girl's hypnotizing eyes. Her bright green orbs locked into my darker eyes unwavering. It seemed it was hours before Levi threw something at my head (that looked like a duster?) and I turned to look at him dazed.

"Calm it lover boy we about have to sort out what to do with her." I opened my mouth to protest to the lover boy comment then closed it. As obnoxious as that guy is yelling at him will not solve anything. We have to figure out where the girl is from and how she knows about people she never met before. I nodded in agreement and looked up at Armin who was holding a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil.

"It is known that she doesn't speak our language, but we may be able to study it more closely and find some similarities if she writes something." All of us quietly agreed and Hanji appeared to be shaking with excitement ready to scream with anticipation. Armin put both of the objects down on the table and pushed it in front of the girl. At first she stared at it confused then looking up to Armin and understood. She picked up the pencil then began to write. After a few seconds of total astonishment (that she knew how to write) and unease she finished sliding the piece of paper back to Armin. His blue eyes widened as he handed the paper to Hanji. "This is completely different from our form of writing. Some of the symbols seen are repetitive and bunched into groups each meaning something different. I've never seen this before." All of us were bracing for the crazy outburst Hanji would have, but instead she stared at the paper shocked. After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke dead serious.

"Do you think she can go to training Levi?" Levi not surprised by her current mood replied with his emotionless mask back on.

"Yes, but it may be a problem if she can't speak the same language as the other students."

"Train her personally, you start tomorrow." Levi nodded and stood up from his seat leaving without another word. This girl is going to train to be a soldier? How will she do it if she can't even speak, much less understand a word we say?

"Armin, you and I will have to meet here every day at the evening and study her. Not a word of what we discuss will be said to anyone else. Are we clear?" Armin nodded in agreement and left following Levi.

"Erwin, do you think you can stay with Cristine?" For the first time in the past hour Erwin finally spoke.

"Not possible I'm too publicly open and suspicion will arise if she is seen in my home or around me." Hanji nodded understanding then snapped her head right at me.  
"You will look after her. Try to learn her language and teach her ours, you will be responsible to make sure no one finds out about her origins and not to raise suspicion. She will be staying in your home from now on." I stared blankly at Hanji's hard expression in utter shock. She will be staying at my house?! I only have one room?! What if she doesn't like it, or she's offended by my cooking?! I looked at the girl then back at Hanji. "Don't disappoint me!" Hanji gave me a bubbly smile which was as scarier than any glare I've ever received. I am doomed. She then left skipping with Erwin by her side unfazed. It was only me and the girl left in the room. What do I do know? Awkwardly I cleared my throat and signaled for her Cristine to follow me outside. She nodded and gave a small smile as she walked next to me on the way to my house (or should I say apartment?). Holy crap she's beautiful, her long hair bounced playfully on her back as she stared ahead of her studying her surroundings. People passed by staring at her, which I myself had trouble not doing. The sun was slowly disappearing behind Wall Rose and the orange rays was illuminating her already bright eyes. I wanted to kiss her. What?! Where did that come from?! Flustered I tripped on nothing and fell face flat on the cobblestone road. Ouch, so much for wanting to make a good impression. I pushed my face out of the hard road only to see the girl's only mere inches away with a worried expression. She got closer and closer until she…Laughed in my face. After a few seconds of hearing her adorable laughter my face grew hot and I got up and began to speed walk trying to hide my embarrassment. What did I think was going to happen? I just met her and there is no way she will ever like me. It took me a few seconds to realize I was basically running and was surprised to find the girl right beside me keeping up with my pace. Wow she's pretty fast. She didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat. Her focused expression changed when we made eye contact turning into another apologetic one. God she was so pretty. She then surprised me by speaking slowly as if she wanted to make sure she said it right.

"I'm sorry." I am going to die. I am falling so hard. This girl pushed all thoughts of the Eren obsessed Mikasa straight out of my mind. She has to be mine. I will not stop living until she is. No damn titan can get between this. Since when was I so dramatic? I was so deep in my thoughts everything went in slow motion when the girl grabbed my hand saving me from colliding into a lamp post. I need to get a hold of myself. I finally stopped running and turned a corner right into my house at the end of the street. I looked over to the girl and realized her hand was still in mine and my face burned so hot that it could have cooked a potato for Sasha. The girl didn't even seem to notice as she looked around at all the buildings with pure amazement. How come she seems so unaffected by me? Moving that thought aside I finally reached the entrance to my apartment building and let go of the girl's hand. After two flights we were reached my front door and I tried my best to show her around. I showed her the kitchen, the small living room (doesn't even have a couch), and the tiniest bedroom known to man. Wait, where was she going to sleep?! I guess she will sleep in the room while I sleep on the floor. I began to point to the room where she will stay but she began to shake her head refusing. I can't let her sleep on the floor…

**Cristine's POV***

I woke up to the sound of birds outside and began to snuggle closer to source of warmth around me. My eyes flickered open to see arms circled around my waist and something heavy on my shoulder. Wait, why are arms around me?! Trying my best not to thrash around causing me to fall out of bed I slowly turned around to find Jean's face merely centimeters away. Where the hell am I?! In that instant memories of the day before flooded into my head like a fright train. I came into the anime world and happened to share a bed with Jean. Jean fucking Kristein. I am going to have a nosebleed right here and now. I need to get out of here. But do I want to?

I looked up at his peaceful face and the way his lips were slightly open to breathe out. His light hair fell into his eyes and stuck out everywhere. His muscular arms were wrapped securely around me and the thin shirt he wore defined his hard chest and amazing abs… What?! There's no way I can fall for an anime character! Right? I suddenly felt uncomfortable and got off the bed thankful I was still in full clothing. I stretched and walked to his small kitchen taking one last glance at Jean's sleeping form. Damn, he was so cute. Especially when he fell and when he insisted that he would sleep on the floor... Crap! Shaking my head I started to make breakfast, which was hard since there was no microwave or fridge.

"Ohayo." I looked up to see a fully clothed Jean stifling a yawn as he sat down at the small table. Luckily I just finished breakfast and set down both of our meals and began to eat. There was an awkward silence as we both ate. When we both finally finished he gave me a grateful smile that left me breathless. He then left into his room returning with a bundle of belts and a set of clothing handing it to me. This meant that I was going to be taught how to use the 3-D Maneuvering Gear, and kill titans. Killing titans means certain death, unless I'm Levi or Mikasa. Great, just great. I will die, but will dying here mean I can't go back home? Am I gone for good? I thought about this as I put on the trainee uniform and epic failed strapping on all the belts. How the hell do you put this on? I walked out of the bathroom embarrassed I needed help. I walked up to a curious Jean and pointed to the belts then to myself shrugging. Jean understood and instantly turned pink, and so did I. After a few seconds of staring at the belts, Jean finally made the first move and held them up. It took a few minutes' worth of trying not to swear or turn anymore red as I was as he strapped me up carefully. His steady fingers traced my shoulder then onto my stomach. Resisting the urge to kiss him, scream, or do both I froze and stood as still as a statue. I can't believe I'm acting like this around an anime character. A hot anime character. After about five minutes of torture I was set and ready. I didn't look Jean in the eye as I gave him a short thanks and allowed him to take me to wherever.

Turned out we walked 10 minutes to the training grounds where Levi was waiting for us. For the next 6 hours I was brutally trained to the point I thought I would die, but I didn't dare show weakness in front of Levi. I made that mistake in the real world, I will never make the same one again. After the training, I was sent to the conference room I was in yesterday and had to speak and write for Hanji and Armin. After 3 hours of continuous talking and writing I would arrive to Jean's house and pass out exhausted. I would then wake up wrapped up in sheets in bed with him nowhere to be found. This became my routine for the past few weeks. Eventually over time I saw Jean less and less and didn't wake up in bed anymore. I began to perfect my Japanese and I became stronger in my training. Every now and then I saw Jean in the street or talking to someone, but I never got the chance to greet him. It was weird it was almost as if he completely forgot about me. What was going on? I think about him all the time, was I that forgettable?


	4. Fate?

The blurred forms of trees passed by as I gained speed. The woods were silent, with the exception of my 3D maneuvering gear buzzing with use. This was it, my final obstacle before becoming a full-fledged member of the survey corps. It has been 5 months since I first came here, seems like life-time ago. This is my life now, I have a purpose. Destroy the titans. A 20 meter tall piece of wood was approaching, show time. With ease I flung myself at the board and detached my 3D gear. This is what I loved the most, the feeling of flying. After a good 3 seconds, I pulled out my blades spinning completely and cutting the piece of the board that should have been a titan's neck. One down, nineteen more to go. I continued to race by the huge trees and cut down titan models of all different sizes and shapes. I took deep breaths calming my nerves, I can't mess up with Erwin and Levi watching. The last model was 50 meters tall and its neck was hidden by branches. Without faltering, or slowing down, I flew upwards over the branches. Above the trees was a bright and blue sky, so peaceful in a world of chaos. I flipped several times falling to the shaded world below, this is it. I did a final back flip and had both my blades ready. I dove forward cutting everything in my wake just as Levi taught me, I made sure to cut deep enough to "kill" the titan. After taking a quick glance at the damage I swooped down landing in front of the emotionless Levi and Erwin. What are they robots? I stood up and saluted both of them waiting for a response, my nerves increasing. Did I pass? Did I fail, both myself and Levi? Was all those sleepless nights learning Japanese for nothing? After what felt like an eternity Erwin responded.

"Congratulations, you are officially a member of the survey corps. You're skills are magnificent so you will be a captain alongside Levi. Don't let me down." Erwin gave me a small smile and passed me the official uniform. I nearly hugged him, but kept my composure when I took the uniform from his hands and ran my thumb across the dual wings. I did it, this was probably most accomplished I have ever felt in my entire life (not if you count the onetime I captured the legendary pokemon, dialga). Erwin left leaving me and Levi alone. It was until then I screamed with joy and hugged Levi. I was so much taller than him I nearly carried him.

"Let go of me you idiot." Levi pushed me off, but I could care less, I did it. I began laughing like a maniac earning a small smile from Levi, this is one of the rare smiles he gave me whenever I perfected something, or got caught doing something extremely embarrassing (not even going to think about that disaster). Of course they only lasted a second before he became emotionless again and started to yell at me. "Let's get this straight just because you are my partner doesn't mean I will treat you as one. I will also never let my guard down or hesitate killing you. Understand?" I snapped out of my heaven and became serious answering him with a curt nod, but even that couldn't kill the bubbling excitement inside.

JEAN POV*

"Soldiers!" a loud bellowing voice sliced through the commotion interrupting my fist colliding with Eren's face. How does that suicidal bastard gets so lucky?! I loosened my grip of him and saluted the man waiting at the door of the barracks, Erwin. After a few seconds of anticipation the man finally spoke. "All of you are reported to meet at HQ immediately. Further instruction will be given there." This was an order given to everyone, but he stared right at me until he turned around and left. That was weird. I shook it off and faced the people in the barrack, they were the elites, or what was left off them. I moved here to face more serious training to one day become a leader, but progress is incredibly slow and often means having to kiss ass to move up. I often wondered about the girl I left at the house, was she still training to be a soldier? Did she die? I was lost in my thoughts until Connie slapped the back of my head, snapping me back into reality, away from those green hypnotizing eyes. I slowly pulled myself together, following the long stream off other soldiers heading to HQ. What is all this about?

Almost an hour later all the soldiers reached HQ piling into a large open room with a stage in the front. Soldiers whispered amongst themselves as lost as I was. What is going on? Finally the tension was interrupted by the one and only Captain Levi walking onto the stage. He was followed by Erwin and other officials so high in rank that I've never seen them before. Their presence shut everyone up with shock and left all of us wondering what was going on, but that wasn't what left me gasping for air. It was the lean, tan girl following Levi with her long ponytail swinging behind her. It was Cristine. What is going on?! Why is she here?!

"Attention!" Everyone stood straight and saluted. It was finally time to get answers. "We have called you here to inform you off a change in the ranks." Erwin's voice stated firm and strong. "We have a new captain that will be alongside Levi handling the elite and experienced soldiers." He took a few steps aside and the captivatingly beautiful girl took his place in the center stage, but she looked different from when I last saw her. She seemed stronger, no more bandages across her face now fitted with a stern emotionless stare similar to Levi's. If I hadn't seen her smile so many times before I would have thought her to be heartless, cold. It was an even bigger surprise when she began to speak our language fluently as if she spoken it her entire life, with only a slight accent. "I am Cristine Davidson, but you will address me as Captain Davidson. I look forward to working with you to ensure the survival of the human race. I will also see that those with courage be guided to set the path to the future clear of titans." The next thing she did nearly gave me and every man in the room a heart attack, she gave the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. The room was silent for a few seconds before it burst into every man pledging their lives to her. Some were even crying, but I stood there with shock looking into her green eyes that stared into mine. I am so screwed.


	5. A Pint of Beer Can Change You

*Cristine's POV*

I felt my lips spread into a smile as I stared into his unusually amber eyes. Those are the same eyes that haunt me constantly, even at the most un-called for moments. I haven't seen him in months, yet why do I only think of him? My mind is drowning in thoughts all about him, I can't escape. But do I want to? I mentally shook my head and focused on the matters at hand. I am officially a captain standing along side the notorious Levi. I am finally someone, I have a purpose, I can die a person. I straightened my back and gave held my fist to my heart saluting my future. I will protect everyone no matter what it takes, there is no time to slack off now. I broke away my stare from Jean and returned to the back of the stage next to Levi. I took a quick glance of the crowd to find some of the soldiers dazed, others crying. Was it something I said?

As soon as I returned to my original spot Erwin took my place at the center and droned on about the expedition to re-claim wall Maria coming in a few short weeks. That will be my real test, and my first time facing a real titan. My body shook with terror and a strange feeling of excitement. No matter what I will defeat them all, and find some answers about how I got here. If I die along the way do I go back to reality? Am I already dead? My eyes search for the pale white hair in the crowd and I find him already starting at me. I suddenly break way once our eyes meet. Do I really want to leave, and leave him? Do I lo- a jab to my stomach interrupted all my thoughts. Damn that hurt. I turned my head to look down at the emotionless captain with a slight expression of annoyance.

"Hurry up and get off the stage. I have more important things to do than to wait or drag your lazy ass." Unaffected by his usual pissed mood I smiled silently to myself and thought about his "important things". Knowing him he would probably has another beautiful night ahead of him to clean his room. Muffling down my laughter I casually exited the stage earning another death glare from Levi who was wordlessly threatening to do more than elbow me like last time. As soon as I stepped outside into the cool night I was attacked by a screaming mass and by pure instinct my body went full auto and pinned whoever it was to the hard cobblestone. It took a few seconds of squinting in the darkness to realize that the attacker was Hanji.

"Oh crap sorry, you should know better than to just jump at me like that." I said trying my best to get the semi-unconscious scientist to stand. It didn't even take a minute before her energy returned and she burst into loud shrills. Sigh, it wouldn't be long before my ears start to bleed again.

"OOOOOHHHH MMMMYYYYY TTTIIIIITTTAAAAANNN! YOU WERE SIMPLY AMAZING! THERE WASN'T ONE PERSON NOT TRANSFIXED BY YOUR WORDS! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" Hanji began to pinch and examine me closely as if to find the answers of how I came up with a speech on the fly.

"Don't worry it wasn't really anything. My thoughts were elsewhere." I scratched my head and opened my eyes to see a suddenly really quite Hanji (if that's even physically possible). The weirdest part was her serious eyes, yet there was something else buried deeper… Was it sadness? Before I could ask she was back to bubbly self.

"Let's celebrate your success! I cant believe you are already a captain! They really do grow up so fast!" She wiped her tears while I rolled my eyes. She's such a handful, yet I couldn't ask for a better friend. She dragged me for several blocks still yelling although it was past 10 pm, taking me who knows where. I began to lose myself in my thoughts staring up at the starry sky. There was never this many stars back home, anger welled up inside me as I looked at the bright orbs of light. That hell wasn't my home, I've felt more alive in a place where death is around every corner, than that place. Hot blood ran through my veins as my fists clenched tighter. I don't want to go back, I never will.

"Cristine!"

"Huh what?" I snapped out of it and found myself standing in front of a pub. I wouldn't have hesitated entering if it wasn't for the fact that I was only sixteen. "Uhmmm Hanji you know that I am underaged?"

"But I'm not!" The bubbling woman ran into the pub like a child to an ice cream shop. I Should I leave her there? Sighing I walked with my head down and entered the pub after her.

"Damn it Hanji, if it wasn't for Levi's wrath I would face tomorrow for leaving you here I would have no problem ditching you."

*Jean's POV*

"Come on Jean, just one. You look like you need one." I lifted my head from the bar and gave the best evil/murder glare to Reiner, the bartender tonight, who instantly backed off. I returned my head to its previous position earning a long sigh from Connie sitting besides me.

"Jean, what the hell has gotten into you? It was that beautiful girl wasn't it? She hit you harder than Mikasa." Seconds before he finished pronouncing the last syllable of her name I had my hand clenched his collar. I glared straight through his troubled eyes and wanted to punch him but all that I could managed to do was mutter.

"She is nothing like her. I can't explain it, all I can say is that its torturous." I let go of Connie and immediately regretted what I said once I saw Connie break into a wide smirk. Why did I tell him that? It was the sad truth, that's why. Her tan skin and long bronze hair has been haunting and taking up my all the space possible in my mind. The image of her sleeping figure covered in bandages besides me still wants me to pull myself closer to her. Why can't I get over her?! I don't know how much longer I can keep avoiding her, its too much. I can't fall for her because I know she will end up just like…. Before I could stop myself I saw him right there in front of me, Marco. He gave me a sad smile and spoke, but I couldn't hear a sound leaving his mouth. I clenched my eyes shut knowing what came next, but I was too late. Marco's smiling and cheerful face suddenly distorted to when I last saw him, his bloodied, grim expression staring off into darkness. Damn it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My fist collided with the dark oak and the noisy pub went quiet. Well shit. I let out a deep breath and looked up to a serious Reiner. "One beer please." The pub bursted into loud talking and Reiner cracked a small smile.

"It will be right up." In a matter of seconds I was looking down at a large jug of beer deciding if it was worth the hangover. If it means forgetting everything, even temporarily its worth millions. I reached for my glass but a screaming Hanji bursting into the pub stopped the golden liquid from even touching my lips.

"Damn it Hanji! Can you let me-," I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who came after the hyper woman. Connie who had been trying to talk to me this entire time turned around and his mouth hung down.

"Wow she's even hotter in person, I'm going to melt." Ha melt! At the rate I'm going I will die from a heart attack. The deranged Hanji decided to sit right next to me and the beautiful Cristine walked in straight faced looking like she was about to kill Hanji. It wasn't long before my unintentional stare caught her attention. Out of all the men staring at he she had to notice me, dammit. She stopped dead in her tracks emotionless. I looked away embarrassed. This is what I get for being such an asshole to her, I wouldn't blame her if she ignored me like I did to her this entire time. I took a quick glance back at her to find another of her dazzling smiles plastered on her face holding time itself. Her bright green eyes shone like a star and I couldn't help myself from saying the words that left my lips.

"She's mine." Hoping that she didn't hear what I said she was finally a mere foot away still smiling. I had so much I wanted to know, yet I couldn't utter one word. How did she become a captain? How was she doing? Was she still staying at my old place?

"Long time no see, Jean." Her beautiful voice spoke those casual words flawlessly as if she has been speaking the same language her entire life. When she said my name Connie looked like he was going to pass out and all the men in the pub glared with jealousy.

"Yeah, it has been a while. How have you been?" (may I also mention that Hanji was quiet this entire time)

"I've been doing great, I am happy that my training is finally over." She just got out of training?! I stood up to talk to her face to face but as soon as I did I was pushed forward and doused with an entire pint of beer (none other than the insane Hanji). I tried to keep my self from falling forward but there was nothing I could do I was already half way down. Cursing to myself I held Cristine closer hopefully bracing her from the impact. I ended up falling unto my back my vision white with pure pain. I endured the pain and it took a few seconds after for me to get over the shock to realize that there was something soft pressed against my lips. My eyes slowly opened with confusion to find those green eyes staring back. I put one and one together very slowly…. I'M KISSING CRISTINE… and I won't move, or pull back… Remember that moment when I said I was screwed? Well I was wrong, a few hours ago I may have had a chance to lose her again, but while her soft and sweet lips are pressed warmly against mine I realized that I can't let go of her. And I don't want to.


	6. Determination

**Hey! So sorry for waiting so long to continue my story! Thank you for those who still support me and waited too long. I am sorry to ask more from you guys, but I would really appreciate it if you stop by and leave a comment! And important question: is it time for me to bring in Levi's point of view? Well let me know, I want to get to know my readers! Hope you enjoy, Reminder: I do not own Attack on Titan. **

Cristine's POV*

The rowdy bar grew silent as the atmosphere became dangerous. When I realized I wasn't in as much pain as I should be, I opened my eyes to find the beautiful eyes that belonged to the one and only Jean about one centimeter from my own. Not only were we so close that I felt his pale hair touch my forehead, and his lips were pressed onto mine. At first I was caught off guard feeling my face burn up (it was my first kiss) and wanted to kiss back, but reality struck me hard. Anger began to bubble through my veins. He merely fell, an accident (caused by Hanji who I will personally deal with later). What does it matter if we kiss he never showed any interest in me, it been five months of silence! I still live in his small apartment for Christ's sake! I mentally slapped myself and pushed Jean off me putting on an emotionless mask while I glaring at him merciless.

I am furious with him, but what do I feel so guilty. Why do his eyes seem to be so sad? Snap out of it, I'm his superior! I stood up and controlled the urge to kill Hanji where she stood smirking and professionally dragged her drunk ass out of the bar. An eruption of yelling and the sound of glass breaking emerged the second I left to Jea- my apartment. I sighed knowing it wasn't his fault rather the older woman I was dragging, but his disappearance to this day leave's me wondering what I did wrong. I shook my head and readjusted the sleeping woman to lean against me in a piggy back formation. I swear if this incident ruins my reputation she will pay. Amongst the dimly lit streets and empty cobblestone roads I weaved through alleyways and turned to the building where Jean and I stayed almost six months before. It seems like a lifetime ago. I opened the door to the one bedroom apartment and dumped Hanji onto the bed. She snored as she hugged my pillow drooling. The things I do for that woman, my train of thought suddenly moved to Levi who would say the same thing. If Levi were in my situation there would probably be casualties. I sighed at my amazing luck and walked out to the small balcony looking at the full mon and starry night. No matter how long I have been here I still am struck speechless when I see the animated night sky. So pretty, prettier than the polluted real one.

I found myself softly singing. I gradually closed my eyes as I pulled myself to the lyrics reflecting on what happened these past few months. After surviving my first training session that consisted of running for seven straight hours and two hours of embarrassing sparring I nearly died, but not once did Levi go easy on me and as time passed I could run miles before breaking a sweat and hold an entire sparring battle with him. My Japanese also gradually improved making it easier to understand his hostile remarks to fix my footing or creative insults. Nonetheless we grew closer (at least I think we did).

I remember the first time seeing him smile, it was when I finally perfected his spinning free fall of death while holding the blades downwards slicing the perfect amount from the neck of the wooden titan. It was small and lasted a second because after I tripped on a stick while running to hug him leading up to an evil laugh and an endless lecture on being more aware of my surroundings, and personal space. It still made me happy. He was refreshing to be around even if he didn't speak that much, due to the fact he never questioned my past and focused solely on the task of making me strong enough to survive. The exhausting training was followed by hours of questioning and instruction by a combination of Erwin and Hanji, and the occasional Armin. I learned to read and write and would describe the world I came from and the cultural differences. They nearly fainted when I described the outside world and could clearly explain each an every detail of their lives. I decided to keep the entire anime/manga concept under wraps. Imagine being told your entire existence is a work of fiction and all the people dying is to build suspense, these people already have too much to deal with. So I would stall by showing them a complicated math equation or burst out singing a song by Katy Perry (that usually shut them up). It constantly gets harder to keep the truth hidden every time I visit, but it's necessary to continue their purpose in life. Would they keep on killing Titans if I told them that their fate was fixed by a mangaka? There was no way I would let that happen, and for them to know of my pathetic past life would be a horrible mistake. It is all behind me now, the past is dead. I also changed my name to represent my dangerous new life, I always did like the name Cristine.

All the private training kept me from meeting anyone new, which may seem like social deprivation to a sixteen year old girl but I didn't mind. I learned to keep an emotionless mask and would often wander through the busy streets ignoring the stares and whispers that would be said behind my back. I was usually in my soldier training outfit that acted as reason for locals to shun my existence or sometimes beg for me to quit the path to death. I usually refrained from talking and moved along unscathed. The cold attitude made it easy for me to ignore others, but one day when I saw a poor young girl being beat by a group of older men for money I snapped. The girl was weak like I once was and I ran up to the men almost beating each of them to death. I caused an uproar among the crowd who witnessed and who were too afraid to help the little girl. They didn't seem to mind that I was punching and kicking the until they became purple, but once they saw that I wasn't stopping they ran for help. I would have killed the ruthless men in my fit of rage, but Levi stopped me asking if I was ready to carry the burden of being responsible of another person's death. My face was covered in blood with tears cutting clean lines through my face that subconsciously fell, I began to sob and Levi hugged me. That was the only time in dared to show any weakness and I still beat myself down for being so stupid. I didn't talk for an entire week after that incident, and I earned the name feared by all the low life scum "The Silent Soldier". It turned out those men I crippled were part of a crime ring that led to many more incidents, but none of which I couldn't handle myself. Sometimes I found myself having fun hurting these thugs and making them beg for mercy, and I would have to stop myself and disappear. Is the strength obsession making me a monster? Am I proud with what I am doing? Who knows, and who really cares.

There are two months, a total of eight weeks until I go on my first expedition and experience the horror of the Titans first hand. My heart rate ran wild as I clenched onto the wooden railing of the tiny balcony. Will I die? Am I willing to die? I finally have some sort of purpose in life, will I fall short? Will anyone miss me if I die? Do I really lov- rustling in the tree besides me stopped my singing and interrupted the self interrogation. I switched to danger mode. Taking out the small dagger Levi gave me I pulled it out simultaneously while trowing another one to the source of the noise. In return a human figure landed onto my balcony, the moonlight bouncing off the exceptionally deadly Levi Ackerman. "I see you are putting my training to good use, but you missed and would have died already by lowering your guard like that. You need to be more cautious idiot, just because you moved up doesn't make you all high and mighty," scoffed the short killing machine wearing his famous eternal death grimace.

"Ah, decided to pay me a visit after you heard what happened? Word goes around faster than I thought," I sighed. "Hanji is in the second door to your right if you here to collect her."

"Like hell I'm here to pick up shit glasses. I'm here to get a full report from you about what happened."

"The titan freak got drunk and decided to push a guy against me and we k-..." I abruptly stopped and blushed like an idiot. What is this reaction?! I could easily explain fights that come close to killing my opponents, yet I get tongue tied over a guy who obviously doesn't like me?! I relieved what went down and felt Jean's lips against mine again. It felt so good, and that look in his golden eyes... Damn, "Anyway, can you please take Hanji to her house before I strangle her."

"You kissed Jean, the arrogant idiot always around the brat Eren didn't you?" He said slowly with a strange tone I've never heard him speak in before. It sounded slightly murderous. My heart nervously skipped a beat as I let an awkward laugh fill the silence (and the darkness hide my beet red face).

"You see it was an accident (caused by Hanji), but yes we technically kissed. I acted accordingly by removing him from myself. Strictly professional." I looked down to the permanent furrow in between Levi's forehead. His piercing glare seemed to loosen up a bit, but not significantly.

"I see. Mandatory meeting tomorrow at the conference room at dawn. Arrive late and I will kill you." With that bright note the man jumped off the forth story balcony and disappeared into the night. He really needs to teach me how he does that. And what was with that earlier expression...

Jean's POV*

I messed up, again. Once the doors of the bar closed all hell broke loose. Drunk men were screaming in shock and I sat on the floor where I was thrown by Cris- I mean Captain Davidson. The bastards even went as far as teasing me and trying to intimidate me by tossing their drinks to the floor, which only earned a severe beating from Reiner. I barely took notice and though back to the look in her eyes she gave me that sent cold shivers down my spine, that hard look and emotionless mask. It was colder than any I would have ever gotten from Mikasa herself the "Ice Queen". It was so strange when we kissed (technically) she had a completely different look in her green eyes. Longing? Sadness? Now she's out of my reach, again. I sat there sulking dripping wet from the spilled beer until Connie decided it was the perfect time enlighten me with his words of wisdom, "WHAT THE HELL KRISTEIN?! YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!" The men in the bar seemed to agree with him because there I was being lifted in the air and roughly placed onto where I was sitting earlier. They bombarded me with questions about how I knew her, what she tasted like, and more. Each stupid question only popped more of the veins on my head and before I could bash in Connie's head with my empty bear jug Reiner grabbed a hold of it.

"I wouldn't add anything more to your bill, if I were you." He said almost pityingly as he slid my bill to me. I took a quick glance and my jaw dropped.

"100 gold coins?!" I yelled grabbing Reiner's collar. How the hell is it that much?! I didn't even finish my one drink?!

"Hanji Zoe left and since you seemed sooo close to the new captain who dragged her away your responsible for what she drank." I looked to where the older woman was sitting besides me and saw at least ten empty jugs. How the hell did she drink so much?! She was only here for a minute?! Damn that old hag! I cursed under my breath and took out all the money I had on me. I was on a budget too... That cost an entire day of food, looks like tomorrow I will be hungry. Reiner gave me a forced smile as he plucked my food money from my fingers and politely kicked me out of the bar for causing "all the trouble".

"Damn you hag and Connie," I mumbled under my breath while walking out of the uncomfortable bar into the cool night. I looked up admiring the bright night and was a thankful I could walk back to my place in peace. I began to walk my mind drifting off back to the wonderful feeling of my new captain's soft lips. I felt my face grow hot and I ran straight into light post. Ouch... Dammit, why do I get so hung up about her?! I angrily stood up from falling on my ass and looked around to make sure no one saw that embarrassing scene. As I took in my surrounding a chord of familiarity struck within me and I realized I was standing in front of the building where I used to stay in my old apartment. I wonder if... There no way she is still staying there, I must be an idiot to think she would stay at that cramped place. Further thought was interrupted when a soft sad medley cut through the air. I couldn't understand what language it was being sung it but it carried extreme loneliness, misery, and tone that sounded similar to one making a prayer. I looked around for the origin of such a painful lovely tune, but the singer was not in my line of view. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the woman's voice lead me to who ever it was, holding out my hands to make sure I didn't run into another lamppost.

After a few minutes of blind searching I finally heard the voice much clearer and felt the source to be closer. I slowly opened my eyes to be frozen with shock a second time that evening. Before me was the one and only Cristine Davidson singing while thoughtfully staring above her. The moonlight glistened illuminating her bronze hair and the facial expression she wore was of pure loneliness. I had the urge to call out her name and hug her, but I reached my senses hiding behind a near by tree. Wow I feel like a true stalker, but I couldn't help watching her sing and lean against the balcony railing. Her expression seemed to harden against the barrister as she continued singing the melody becoming faster and more raw. I can't believe she stayed in my old place. Why didn't she leave? It has been months since I last stopped by. I felt guilt wash over me as I thought back to the reason I had cut all ties with her. It was because I fell in love with her.

I fell helplessly in love her, even though I was ordered specifically not to. Memories of the stern faced Erwin a few days after I took her into my home clearly played out in my mind to haunt me again.

**5 months ago**

"Kristein may I have a word with you?" The blonde superior asked strictly, yet quietly. I stopped in my tracks on my way to picky up a few necessities for dinner. This weird, I rarely speak to Erwin unless I am summoned to his office, especially not in a public square.

"Sir?" I asked questioningly confused with the sudden meeting and the serious look in his piercing eyes.

"Listen carefully. You are to cut any social ties with the girl you are harboring at your residence. I have prepared a new place closer to HQ to stay at permanently." My heart stopped beating as the commander continued with the details of the how everything was to be carried out. I want to scream, no I want stay with Cristine. I held my breath and quietly asked the one question I had on my mind.

"Why?" The older man rose his eyebrows for questioning his orders, but thankfully let it slide responding more serious than before.

"Illicit relationships with a potential threat are forbidden."

**present**

The singing came to end as a rustling of the branches from the tree I was hiding behind revealed the infamous Levi Ackerman. He jumped onto the balcony and began to speak with the beautiful woman I couldn't reach. I couldn't hear the conversation they were having, but I didn't need to. Jealously grew in the pit of my stomach as I turned around and began to watch to my own apartment. Why is it that he can visit and casually talk to Cristine, while I am forbidden too?my luck with women is a damn tragedy isn't it. It doesn't matter anymore. I give up... "I'm going to make you mine."


	7. The Hell Begins

**Thanks for the support! I am always apologizing for not updating and now is no exception XD, sorry! I thought up a new plot twist and figured why not use it? Please comment what you think and leave a favorite or follow! I do not own Attack on Titan.**

*Cristine's POV*

CRASH. My eyes shoot open as I take in the scene before me. It was still dark outside and with the light being close to none I made out the broken gas lamp shattered all over me. The glass shards dig into my back that lay flat on the wooden floors. The smell of blood fills my bedroom and my body burns like fire. Careful not to make the damage worse I shakily stand up and nearly black out. Securing myself with the side of the bed I shuffle my feet to the bathroom. After taking a few seconds to catch my breath, I make it to the sink and stare at my disgruntled reflection. My hair is plastered onto my face with sweat and my white shirt is turning red at the sides. It happened again.

For nearly a two months I have been suffering from extreme episodes of what I believe to be a combination of brutal nightmares and sleep walking. Every morning I would wake up at a different part of the apartment, but when it got bad I would open my eyes to darkness and severe physical pain. The weird part is that I never remember what I was dreaming about, it could be a blessing of sorts. Usually I woke up with bruises or minor cuts, but never has it gotten this far before.

I turn around to examine the cuts and try my hardest not to burst out cursing. My eyes widen as I count at least twelve chunks of glass a few inches deep in my skin and blood staining my legs. Crap, worse than I thought. I went straight to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. I feel my heart rate start to pick up and I silently panic while grabbing a pair of tweezers, bandages, and an emergency alcohol bottle. Please work like the anime. I opened the bottle and its foul smelling contents onto my gashes in one swift movement. The fire originally burning on my back turned into the pits of hell and I held onto sink for my dear life. I cried out in pain and had to hold my breath to prevent me from hyperventilating. This is only the beginning. Taking turns dousing my cuts with alcohol and removing the glass I finally finished and wrapped myself up covering my raw skin. I exited leaving the sink bright red and stopped dead in my tracks once examining the brighter strokes of light leaking through my curtains. Oh God, I have a meeting at dawn. It was at that moment I wondered why I couldn't transfer to a happier anime like Ouran High School Host Club that wouldn't be trying to kill me every five minutes.

Letting a string of curses fly from my lips, I quickly get dressed and jog to HQ ignoring the fact that I might be peeling all of my skin off. Thankfully I live only ten minutes away. Once I arrived, I painfully stood up straight and put on an emotionless mask not daring to show any sign of injury. Damn, I hope I'm not that late. Opening the door to Erwin's office I was greeted by the ever so lively (sarcasm) Levi and the orderly Erwin. Erwin sat behind his rare mahogany desk and Levi was spread out against a dark red love seat. If you thought Levi was the only clean freak, you were surely mistaken. The well-sized room was enclosed with towering book shelves divided accordingly with not one book, paper, or dust particle out of place. A visitor would first see Erwin's flawless desk then move their curious eyes to an entertaining area complete with two love seats and a fireplace tucked away to the right. His workplace was fit to accept and welcome the highest in command and the best in the Survey Corps sector.

After making a small apologetic bow and instantly regretting it, I took a seat in a lighter color seat across from Levi. I swallowed a scream as I sat down on the soft fabric and locked a gaze with Levi. Although he was emotionless, I could see that he was curious as to why I was late (I never am) and observed any give aways to my unusual behavior. I abruptly looked to Erwin and tried my best to focus on the objective, but inwardly accepted the challenge to hide any signs of abnormalities. A few tense seconds passed and I decided to get this over with before I bleed to death, "Sir, you called for a meeting to discuss?"

"I have a task that requires upmost disclosure and expertise that I can only rely for you and Levi to complete," Erwin said in a ominous tone. He stood up from his chair and leaned on his desk opening a folder and began to read its contents. "There has been a series of mass of murders occurring the past two weeks and continues to grow by the day. Each of the victims are wealthy women that were raped then tortured to death by the assailant. One of the victims, Greta Rohm, is the daughter to a major benefactor to the Survey Corps. He has refused any help from military police and asked personally for the Survey Corps's intervention and detainment of the murderer. There are no definite leads to any one person, but the killer is suspected to have an interest in the 'entertainment' business." I allowed for his words to sink in and imagined the insane killer. My blood boiled and I looked forward to catching the bastard myself. I looked up at Erwin again with a determined nod and he continued, "Cristine, you will go undercover and blend into the society and lure the target. You will be alongside Levi who will also be in a disguise guiding you and ultimately assist you with the arrest." I sat there frozen, yet oddly calm about the situation. Another scum to eradicate. Before falling into deeper and darker thoughts Levi broke his silent reign.

"Is he needed alive or dead?" I studied his routine unamused facade, but sensed something much darker and sinister than his usual self. Whatever evil thoughts I may have Levi had them multiplied by ten.

"Alive, if possible." No promises can be made on my part, especially Levi. It would be a shame to act as bait and not be able to get some fun out of it. Who knows what I will have to do. And what did Erwin mean by "entertainment"? It surely can't be... My heart dropped as I realized how I would be expected to accomplish this mission. And Levi is disguising as what?!

*Levi's POV*

Marvelous, another assignment that may potentially make my life more difficult. Damn Erwin, he really pisses me off with his tiring expectations. I switch my line of sight to the brat I trained for several months straight. She looked like her usual self, but different. Instead of a nonchalant smile or a stupid grin she tossed me each time we worked together she is completely still and as life like as a rock. Not to mention her belts around her chest were loose and her shirt was stained? I stared at her green eyes fixed strongly on Erwin as if her life depended on it. Instead of the usual bright tinge they had they were hardened and slightly panicked. What the hell happened to her? Without realizing it my eyes trailed down to her hands covered in small scratches that may have been invisible to others, but not me. She can be dangerously clumsy and reckless, but never have I seen that look in her eyes. Did someone do this to her? Hatred and anger washed over me until I froze everything including my breathing. Since when did I give a damn about this girl? I must be because she is my pupil. Well she isn't anymore, but Erwin did tell me to keep a close eye on her. It's odd how I almost forgot that she is still a potential hazard and the key to many unsolved mysteries. Somehow I found myself staring at her more and thinking about her too much. I should hate her positive atmosphere and far from graceful demeanor, but it drew me to notice more about her. Like the way her eyes would slightly squint when she smiled, and the way her eye color would darken when she was determined with a goal in mind. In a way she is alike to the other brat, Eren, but I could never tell what exactly what she was thinking about. To make matters worse, she could read me perfectly. What is this girl to me? I funneled down my deep unconscious until I realized that Erwin finished briefing us on our task.

I didn't pay the slightest attention, and still did not care as I watched Cristine bolt up from the cream colored seat and excuse herself. I was about to ask Erwin to do another run through until I saw a weird colored patch that wasn't on the seat before hand. I swiftly got up and examined the colored stain realizing that it was blood. That stupid girl! I tossed a quick glare to Erwin and burst out of the room. I searched through the hallways when suddenly I heard a hard thump around the corner. I sprinted to the source and found Cristine flat on the ground. Blood was seeping through her coat creating a haunting red freedom wings. The entire world stopped as I hurriedly pulled her up and carried her in my arms. I began to abnormally panic and nearly started to yell when I saw her green eyes wide open.


	8. AUTHOR UPDATE What do you think?

Hello Fanfic! It has been a while and I am so sorry for not updating! Please comment if you would like to see more of this story, but in the meantime due to my hiatus because of school I decided to change things up a little. The poem below is a new theme for a new piece centered around Levi and his extensive past that provided by the anime incorporating genres such as tragedy, romance, and/or more. I may or may not include it as backstory to this story, we will see. Please comment what you think I should do! Create another separate story or add it here with a different style and all?

**Falling from Grace **

Humanity lost to war; War in turn became human

Nature vanquish reason; Natural as the change of seasons

Good intentions with evil deeds; Sowing of the seeds of agony

_Beautiful Pain _

_Perfect Disaster _

_Orderly Chaos _

_Whispering Screams _

Advancing towards eventual regression; Forgive my childish mortal sins

Embraced lovingly by the evil one; What could've be prevented is already done

Introducing my long awaited farewell

_**"Welcome back to hell"**_


	9. The Key

**Hey guys! So sorry for never updating, hopefully I can make up for it the next few updates now that I found the time. Sorry in advance for all the grammar mistakes, I promise one day I'll go through it all and edit them. Please comment what you think, believe it or not it really helps me to continue writing. **

* * *

*Cristine's POV*

Pain. So intense it surged through my entire body, enough to make me feel as if I embodied it. Not that the earlier searing of my nerves was enjoyable, but the scorching experienced now was that exemplified by a million to the point in which for a split moment I felt absolutely nothing. Yet all good things must end, as did the shock, and I felt the cold cobblestone floor maul into my disfigured flesh from this morning's episode. The world was black and I began to wonder how long I've been here from my earlier attempt to trying to limp to the medical ward a few buildings down until it all hit me like a truck. Frustrated, I struggled to shift my weight to face upwards but only wriggled in the warm pool of my own blood. Lovely. I tried to control my breathing, then gasped in insurmountable agony as I felt strong arms pick me up swiftly. I finally had the ability to open my eyes, and was met with the sight of a clearly distressed Levi. There went me trying not seem pathetic, I swear he always catches me at my worst moment. I am always a burden to him, even when I worked mercilessly to become his comrade. Just my luck, all further thoughts were cut off for a second as Levi ran and I felt a tear on my side widen with each hurried stride. Shifting my gaze down I examined my white shirt (now red) stuck to my mangled abdomen in a concoction of sweat and god knows what other bodily fluids. Yet what made me wince more than the sad sight of my self was the immaculately clean uniform of the germaphobic Levi taking in all my gory goodness, I chuckle in vain (instead coughing blood) muttering, "Windex won't clean that."

"Dammit Cristine, you just don't know when to shut up," he scoffed caught off guard and struggling to mask his concern in his usual annoyed tone. After a few seconds of scattered shuffles and hushed curses, Levi tighten his grip causing me to gasp in pain then kicked open the doors of the infirmary catching a group of physicians off guard. Without having to say a word Levi shot a deadly glare, but this varied from his signature expression for his eyes were slightly wider giving away panic. Funny, in all the expeditions I've accompanied with him even the most devastating I've never seen him break his stoic shell. Yet as he was handing me off to a group of men dressed in their equivalent of scrubs he shot me a quick glace and I groggily trying to stay conscious picked up on the sudden panic shift to a sad undertone almost a plea. My heart panged and I immediately felt guilty, god I'm such an idiot. As team of doctors began to work on me taking me to a separate room, my vision blurred and Levi began to fade into the background.

"Thank you," I whispered with the last of my energy. Not knowing whether he heard it or not, I slipped into the darkness falling limp with an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

*Levi's POV*

My heart painfully pounded in my chest and took hurried shallow breaths as I watched her lips move making an inaudible mutter followed by her piercing green eyes fluttering shut. The group of people in uniform turned a corner, her bloody and dangling body leaving my field of view. I last saw her chestnut trail away and my brain couldn't help but replace it with the shorter ginger hair of Petra along with the stained patches blood from when I last saw her. A lifeless corpse. I pause and with the best of my ability try not to imagine the day where I lost the closest people to me since my original trio from the underground, and after a minute finally got a handle on my breathing and the surge of adrenaline, anxiety, and concern. I took a seat in the small reception at the entrance and listened to the unintelligible shouts from down the corridor where the group worked to save her life. It was when the havoc led to silence that I felt a striking pang of panic and it was also then that I replayed the event in my mind making sense of what led to this in the first place. How did she get tattered like that? Was she attacked? And if so, why did she hold it throughout the entire meeting not saying a word when she was clearly bleeding to death? Dammit even as her time as new cadet she would expertly playoff broken bones smiling, the only give away being the obviously distorted appendage. I look down at my stained palms and bloody uniform and wondered how many times I looked at myself in this same way and facedthe all too familiar scene of someone else's blood splattered everywhere. Too many times to forget. Before I could dwell in a deeper abyss of my experiences, a man with a white apron and mask save for the splatter of red and other undeterminable stains walked up to me and saluted.

"Captain Levi," I nodded my head and he broke his rigid stance. "Captain Davidson is stable." I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding, but there were many gaps that still needed to be filled.

"What is the extent of the damage and projected recovery?"

"Recovery time is unknown since she may still not survive through the night. Her wounds consisted of severe shredding of her abdominal wall reaching her back as well from what we conclude was the result of the glass we extracted imbedded deep enough to penetrate and hit some of the pelvic bone. Glass was also recovered from her spine, she will be lucky if she doesn't become paralyzed. There's also the curious matter of the healed scars also littering her back and chest. Do you remember any incidents that may account for this?"

"No. Could the scars by any chance appear older than a year?" I asked wondering if it could have been from a time before her fateful appearance outside the wall.

"Not a chance they couldn't have been older than two months, and they don't match the usual locations of scarring from flesh tears due to the maneuvering gear. They for certain were closed without stiches caused by what I would say was a jagged, sharp object." The new update only unlocked more questions to my already overwhelmed mind trying to determine and rationalize the reality, but each thought of possibilities pointed towards a sinister route. "There's more," the man continued his voice dropping to adopt an even more stern tone. I looked up and locked an unwavering gaze from his gray eyes, "Upon inspection of her entire body we found peculiar symbols carved into her lower back." Upon registering the words that passed through the man's facial mask, I rose from my chair and wordlessly ran to where I saw her being hauled for medical attention. Ignoring the man's protests and the shrill objections from nurses I pushed my way into the nearest room and was met with the nauseating scent of alcohol and iron. As I made my way to the back of the room, Cristine lay on her stomach with her battered and bandage back exposed. I shortened my strides and a stray ray of light from the window illuminated her naked skin. As I drew closer my body froze as my gaze was met with brutally written scratches making up what I would assume was I harrowing phrase. I felt shivers pass through my body even though I couldn't make sense of what it meant, it was written in the same symbols she tried to use to communicate the first time I saw her. The doctor followed into the room after me and after a second of silence asked one last question, "Do you understand it?' Not bothering to answer I memorized the jagged, tattered strokes against her tan skin adding to the already bandaged gore. The foreign marks were then and forever engraved into my mind.

**GATES OF HELL **

* * *

****Hope**** you guys enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me if you want a follow ****up**!**


End file.
